total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Alejandro and Amy
This article focuses on the interactions between 'Alejandro and Amy.' Overview Amy is one of the only females to not be attracted towards Alejandro in any way. When Alejandro finds out that Amy is not attracted to him, he tries his best to get Amy to fall for his looks. But as soon as Alejandro and Sadie blame their sabotage on Amy in Indian Dance, Alejandro starts to feel sympathy for Amy as she is constantly sad and upset, usually about Brick and Samey, her sister. Both Alejandro and Amy win the first merge challenges, which they start to bond in first class, along with Lightning. In Gladiatorial Finale!, Alejandro sides with Beth in the final challenge, and helps her try and win against Amy. After Amy won the final challenge, Alejandro finally apologizes to Amy for the way he treated her on the show, and their conflict is then resolved. Total Drama Around the World Korean Pop Quizzing Bridgette says that Alejandro's eyes are beautiful, in which Amy looks at Alejandro and says that he looks unattractive. Alejandro is then seen in shock. Amy then sighs and says sorry to Alejandro and walks away. Brick is seen mad at Alejandro for scaring off Amy. Amy then apologizes again and says that their is no hard feelings. In the confessional, Alejandro says that no girl has ever said that he is unattractive, or ever found Alejandro as unattractive. Later on in the confessional, Alejandro promises that Amy will soon fall for his love spell. Jamaica Man! Alejandro notices that Amy is sad, and asks her is she is okay. Amy sighs and mutters Brick's name to Alejandro. Indian Dance Alejandro blames Amy for sabotaging her own team in the challenge. Amy is just surprised that Alejandro said that, as it was obviously Sadie's fault. Alejandro then starts to boo at Amy. This causes Amy to cry, saying that no one will believe her. Alejandro states in the confessional that Amy thinks everyone hates her, when they actually don't. He then says that Amy's biggest obstacle is herself, and that she will be easy to take advantage of. Australian Rivals Both Alejandro and Sadie plan to throw the challenge, to get Anne Maria or Amy out. Aloha, Merge! Alejandro is paired up with Amy for the building challenge. Alejandro notices Amy begins to tear up when they have to build Brick. Alejandro tells her to cheer up, and that a relationship will tie her down. This leads Alejandro to talk about his girlfriend Heather. He accidentally admits to Amy that he finds no likable qualities in Heather. When the two finish building Brick they run to throw him in the volcano. Alejandro throws the Brick doll in the volcano, but Samey-Bot catches it and places it behind her. Alejandro watches as Amy and Samey-Bot duel it out. In the end, they end up winning immunity and both agree on voting off Zoey at the elimination ceremony. African Safari Both Amy and Alejandro are seen enjoying their stay in first class. Lightning soon joins them in first class. Later on Eva accuses of Alejandro talking when he didn't, in which Amy starts to comfort him. Alejandro appreciated Amy's kindness. After both Alejandro and Amy won the challenge, Amy asks Alejandro who they are voting, but there was no response due to being interrupted by the elimination ceremony. London the Ripper Amy smiles at both Alejandro and Lightning in first class, saying that they all did great in the last challenge. She then asks who should go next. Alejandro and Lightning both say they don't know. Amy tells them both that all she wants is for this place to be more peaceful, which Alejandro tells her that it will become more peaceful after someone is eliminated, looking at Geoff. The Big Apple Alejandro grows impatient of Amy and Brick's thinking during the challenge. Gladiatorial Finale! Amy greets all the eliminated contestants as they are introduced. When Alejandro is introduced, he greets Amy and then glares at her. Sadie approaches Alejandro saying that she could not believe that Amy betrayed him like that. Alejandro agrees, and says that they need to get her back for that. Amy intrudes them both, and tells them that she did nothing to him, and that Alejandro was causing drama, and that she needed to stop that from happening. Alejandro shoves Amy, saying that they were talking privately, without her. Sadie then laughs at Amy. Amy warns her team about Alejandro and Sadie, and tells them to ignore the both of them. During the challenge, Amy stabs Alejandro in the heart, killing Alejandro from the challenge. Amy soon feels bad about hurting Alejandro like that. Alejandro then apologizes to Amy for what he did. In the end Amy won the challenge and that Million dollars, in which Alejandro was happy for her. Trivia * Both have won a season of Total Drama before. ** Alejandro won in his ending in Total Drama World Tour against Heather. ** Amy won against Beth in Total Drama Around the World. *** Coincidentally. both their winning season had the World Tour theme. * Alejandro is the first male listed alphabetically, and Amy is the first female listed alphabetically. ** Coincidentally both are the first two contestants listed alphabetically. * Both are in a relationship with another; Alejandro and Heather, and Amy and Brick. * Both contestants have been in the bottom two twice in Total Drama Around the World. ** Coincidentally, one time they both were in the bottom two, and Alejandro was eliminated. * Both have been an antagonist in a season. ** Alejandro was the main antagonist in Total Drama World Tour. ** Amy was a supporting antagonist in Total Drama Pahkitew Island. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Alliances Category:Season 5 interactions